


Recovery

by springintveld



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springintveld/pseuds/springintveld
Summary: While trying to get the scoop on a story Andy is brutally assaulted and ends up in Miranda’s backyard. What will Miranda do when she finds her former employee in her backyard? How will Andy recover from that night?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A big warning before the start of this story: The first chapter has some pretty graphic (sexual) violence in it, so please skip this chapter/story if this triggers you in any way.   
> I’m posting the second chapter right after this in case any of you want to read the story but not the more graphic parts. There will be references to what happens in this chapter later on as well as talk about it between the characters. It will not be as graphic as the first chapter, however please proceed with caution if these sort of things are triggers for you!
> 
> Updating will be slow and without any sort of consistency.  
> Please be advised: English is not my first language and I don’t have a beta. If you point out any errors I’ll do my best to correct them. Interested in beta-ing this story? Feel free to contact me.
> 
> This story contains same sex pairings. As always: Don’t like, don’t read!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DWP nor do I make money from this story, etc,etc.

After 8 months at the Mirror Andy is glad to be given more challenging stories then the obituaries she started with. Even if it means walking the streets of New York late at friday night and alone.   
Tonight she’s working on a story she received today. In the past 3 weeks there have been 6 break-ins in one specific street. All of them between 11 and midnight. The police was not off any help for her story since they refuse to give any information while the investigation is in progress, Andy has therefore taken residence at the corner of an alley in the street where the break-ins have been. Hoping to catch the perpetrator in the act and have the scoop.  
While looking around for any suspicious activity in the streets she misses a guy coming from within the alley until a hand is wrapped over her mouth and she’s being dragged further into the alley.  
She struggles to get loose, but the guy just holds her tighter and licks her ear before whispering “You can fight all you want. I won’t let you go, it might be better to give me what I want though.”  
Andy knows she is in big trouble and tries to get loose even harder. For a moment she thinks she’s going to succeed when his arm lets go of her waist, but her hope is gone the moment he turns her and practically throws her into a wall. She hits her head hard and sees black at the edges of her vision. By sheer will she stays conscious and blinks the black spots away. Het mouth is still covered with a hand while the other hand of the assailer has taken residence at her throat squeezing and making it hard to breath.  
After a few seconds he lets go of her mouth. Andy immediately tries to scream but with her throat squeezed nearly shut she can’t produce more than a whimper. The now free hand of the man moves to Andy’s blouse ripping it and her bra open before reaching for her breasts squeezing them while he moans into her ear. Andy tries to push him away but with her throat being squeezed her struggling only makes it harder to breathe and stay conscious. The hands of the man in the meantime have wandered to the button of her jeans and she is starting to panic. The relationship with Doug and Lily is not yet repaired and she has no friends amongst her coworkers. So nobody knows where she is and nobody will miss her until she doesn’t show up for work on monday. This gives Andy another bout of energy. Her jeans and panties are halfway down her thighs and the man has just opened his own pants and is lowering them when Andy knees him in the groin with as much force she can manage. Although he eases his hold on her a little bit it’s not enough so Andy can wrestle herself free. After a few moments his hold tightens again while his other hand moves into his hoodie for a moment and reappears holding a piece of metal that turns out to be a butterfly knife. Before she knows what is happening she feels a searing pain in her abdomen. The guy has stabbed her and is know whispering in her ear again. “This was a warning shot. Next time you pull a stunt like that I’ll slit your throat.” To put emphasize to his words he slowly moves the knife across her throat in a slitting motion leaving a trail of blood from her abdomen. Once he is satisfied he sufficiently scared Andy he finishes lowering his pants and slams his dick into Andy without any warning. Andy’s scream of pain comes out a whimper through her still squeezed throat. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to zone out from the grunting noises the man is making in her ear. After what feels like an eternity but was probably no more than five minutes she feels the man ejactulade inside of her. After he has pulled out of her he pulls his pants back up, all the while still pinning Andy to the wall with his hand on her throat. When there is a police car slowly driving by the alley he pushes his body into Andy in order to hide from prying eyes. Once the car has moves passed the alley he moves back after whispering into her ear. “Thanks for the fuck ma’am.”   
He then slowly releases her throat while in the meantime delivering 2 more stabbes to her abdomen. Andy falls down in pain for a moment before regaining her strength and running away from her assailant as best she can. The trauma and pain of what just happened cause her to lose her orientation and she runs away from the main road into another alley. About halfway down the alley she spots a gate slightly ajar and decides to go into the yard, hoping the owners of the house are home and will help her. Before Andy can reach the back door however her legs give out and she falls into the grass. She sees a light going on in the yard and hear the backdoor open before everything turns black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this story contains (talk of) graphic (sexual) violence.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DWP nor do I make money from this story, etc,etc.

“Come Patricia, let’s get ready for bed.” Miranda tells her dog before moving to the kitchen door and lighting the back yard. When she opens the door to let Patricia out she gasps and immediately closes the door again.   
“Someone’s in the backyard.” She whispers while hurrying to find her phone. Once she has her phone she moves to the laundry room to retrieve her daughters baseball bat. When she’s ready to head out into the yard she makes sure to put 911 in her phone so she only has to push the dial button if things go wrong.   
Walking outside to the lump of clothing in the middle of the grass she clearly states. “You are trespassing on private property and the police are on their way.” When there is no reaction she slowly moves closer to the lump and when it is in reach she pokes it with the baseball bat. It moves enough to reveal a woman with shredded clothes that’s bleeding from her abdomen. Miranda calls 911 before looking at the face of the wounded woman in her yard. Recognizing the face she lets out a gasp. “Andrea?”

* * *

Andy bolds upright looking around in fear. It takes her a few moments before she registers the hand on top of hers and the soothing words Lily is saying.   
“Lily? What are you doing here? I thought I wasn’t your friend anymore?”  
“Yes well I was angry when I said that, but that doesn’t mean I won’t be here for you after what happened to you.”  
ANdy nods and looks around. “How did I end up in the hospital? How did you know I was here?”  
Lily takes a deep breath before starting her explanation. “I’m not sure how much you remember but last night you were attacked.” Andrea stops her. “The part where I was raped and stabbed I remember. What happened afterwards?”   
“You ended up in the yard of Miranda Priestley.” Ignoring Andy's sudden intake of breath Lily plows through. “When she found you she called 911 and had her assistant, I think her name was Emily, contact your parents. Since it would take them some time to get here they asked this Emily to call me and Doug. I was the first of us to arrive and found Miranda holding your hand. When I arrived she asked me to take care of you and left with two girls, her daughters probably.”  
When Lily is finished Andy looks at her incredulously. “Miranda asked?”  
“Well not really. She said ‘take care of her. That’s all’”  
Andy chuckles for a moment before turning more serious.  
“How bad is it?” She asks Lily.  
“The nurses couldn’t give us any information but said they would get a doctor when you woke up. Doug went out to grab one when you started stirring.” Lily explains when the door opens to Doug followed by a nurse and doctor.  
“Good morning miss Sachs, my name is doctor Smith. Can I check your wounds for a moment?” the doctor asks while gesturing for Lily and Doug to wait outside for a moment.  
“Yeah sure. How bad is it doctor?” Andy asks.  
“Physically you’re fine. The wound will heal, though there is probably going to remain some slight scarring on your abdomen. Emotionally I imagine you’re going to need a while and some professional help. I would recommend doctor Parker, and have been so bold to ask her to come see you today.”  
“Although that is kind sir, I only have minimal benefits at work. I’m not even sure I can afford the stay this night, let alone any extra treatment. So if you would be so kind to give me the after care instructions I’ll be out of your hair in no time.”  
“I understand your concern, however there has been an anonymous payment for your treatment last night as well as a consult with doctor Parker.”  
“By whom?”  
“It was anonymous, so I don’t know. Now I’d like to explain some more about the treatment you had and the after care. Than I’ll let doctor Parker know she can come for the consult. Than the police would like to talk to you, but after that you’re free to go home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this story contains (talk of) graphic (sexual) violence.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for the faves, follows and reviews. They’re highly appreciated. I will finish this story, but time between updates will be pretty long. I simply do not have a ton of time to write and since the story is not yet finished updates will take time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DWP nor do I make money from this story, etc,etc.

It takes a few weeks for Andy’s wounds to heal enough for her to be able to move around the way she likes. The doctor told her it would take several months to heal completely physically. The shrink she talked to at the hospital, Dhr. Parker, warned her that the psychological healing would take even longer. Andy doesn’t agree though. She needs to get back into her rhythm and put the incident behind her. In order to do this she needs closure. Which is why she is currently walking a hole into the sidewalk in front of Miranda’s townhouse while trying to find the courage to ring the bell and give her the small bouquet of flowers as a thank you. Before she can make a decision the door opens.

“Please don’t wear a hole in the sidewalk Andrea, the repouring would be to much of an inconvenience for me and you know how I love being inconvenienced.”

“Yes Miranda.” Is Andy’s pavlovian reaction while hurriedly moving past Miranda into the house.

After closing the door Miranda leads Andy into the kitchen. “Would you like something to drink Andrea?” Miranda asks while starting to coffee machine. “Just a glass of water please.” After Miranda has made cup of coffee for herself and poured a glass of water for Andy she sits down across of the table from where Andy is sitting.

“What brings you here Andrea?” Miranda inquires after several minutes of silence.

Taking a deep breath Andy tells Miranda what she’s been rehearsing ever since coming out of the hospital. “I.. I wanted to t-thank you for what you did that night. I am aware that I might not have survived if you didn’t act as quickly and efficiently as you did. It was more than I could have hoped from you after how I left you in Paris.” Before Andy can continue to apologize for her desertion in Paris Miranda cuts her of.

“I’m not as cold as the monikers make me out to be. No matter who turns up in my backyard bleeding half to death, I’d call an ambulance. That includes the assistant who makes the choice to walk away from the job a million women would kill for. And as far as Paris goes I don’t want an apology. I told you there is always a choice and you made a choice that day. It might not have been the choice I would have liked you to make but it was your choice to make.”

Andy looks at Miranda in surprise for a few moment before continuing.

“Alright I won’t apologize. I would like to thank you however for the recommendation. It made it a hell of a lot easier to find a job so thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The two of them sit in silence for a few minutes before miranda speaks up.

“How is you healing coming along?”

“I’m finally able to get around although I have to take it easy and I won’t be working for the next few weeks. However the doctors are confident I’ll fully heal up.”

“And psychological?”

“I’m fine. I believe coming here to thank you for your help is the final step.” Andy tells Miranda, who in return raises an eyebrow clearly doubting her words.

“Have you talked to someone about what happened?”

“The police took my statement and I talked to a shrink in the hospital.” Is Andy’s short reply.

“Have you talked about what happened to Lily or other friends?” Miranda softly inquires.

“No.” Andy replies through clenched teeth. 

“I see.” Miranda sighs thoughtful. “My girls have been asking about you these past few weeks. They have a sleepover with a friend today and will be sad to have missed you. Are you amenable to coming over for dinner tomorrow? I’m sure seeing you up and around will be more comfort than me telling them you’ll be fine.” Miranda continuous.

“Ehh.. Sure. What time?” Andy hesitantly agrees.

“We have dinner at six thirty, so if you could be here around six.”

“Sure.” ANdy agrees while standing up. “I’m sorry but I really need to be going. The doctor still has me resting quiet a lot.”

“No problem, do you need a ride from Roy?”

“No thank you, I prefer to talk the subway, that way I can stretch my legs a little more while walking to the station.”

“Get home safely. Please send me word when you get home.”

“Will do. Have a good evening Miranda.” andy says her goodbyes.

“You as well Andrea” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this story contains (talk of) graphic (sexual) violence.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for the faves, follows and reviews. They’re highly appreciated.  
> I know it has been forever since I updated this story. It is not abandoned however, I’ve been extremely busy and haven’t had any time to write in months. I’ll be busy for a little while longer but hopefully the worst will be over in the new year and I’ll be able to update my writing with less time in between updates.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DWP nor do I make money from this story, etc,etc.

**Chapter 4**

 

The next day the door to Miranda’s house opens to reveal twin redheads before Andy can ring the bell.

“Hi Andy, come in.” One of them says moving aside to let Andy in.

“Hi girls.” Andy greets. “How are you guys doing?” She continuous trying not to sound as nervous as she is.

“Better now that you're here.” The other twin says before hesitantly moving to Andy. “Will I hurt you if I give you a hug?” She tentatively asks.

“Nope.” Andy answers and immediately gets wrapped up in a careful hug.

“Caroline, what have we talked about.” Miranda’s strict voice sounds from the stairs.

“But I asked and was very careful.” Caroline answers.

Miranda looks at Andy for confirmation. “She was. Both careful and polite.” Andy confirms.

“Alright then girls. Let’s get Andrea out of her coat and then we’ll have dinner.”

The other twin, who Andy now knows is Cassidy, takes Andy’s coat and puts it away before Miranda leads them all into the kitchen where the table is set for four.

“I thought you’d enjoy a less formal setting for dinner.” Miranda explains when she sees Andy’s look of surprise.

While Andy settles on a chair Cassidy and Miranda bring the dishes to the table. Caroline is in charge of the drinks. “Would you like a glass of wine Andy?” She asks while pouring a glass for her mother.

“No, I’m on painkillers and they don’t mix well with alcohol.”

“What would you like instead? Water or juice?” Caroline continuous.

“I’d like some juice please.” Andy responds.

When everybody has beverages dinner runs smoothly. The twins direct the conversation with stories of school.

When dinner is finished the twins ask to be excused and storm up the stairs back to their new video game.

“Care to join me in the den for a nightcap, I have some wonderful non alcoholic wine.” Miranda invites Andrea.

“Eh.. Sure.” Andy agrees not knowing what to make of this kind and considered Miranda.

They sit down in silence for a while. Miranda seemingly fully at ease while Andy is fidgeting not knowing what to say. After finishing her drink Andy stands.

“Thank you for dinner. I wish you well.” With these words Andy leaves the den. Before she has reached the front door a hand on her shoulder stops her.

“Andrea. I don’t think it wise if you leave now. If you would please come to my study. We can talk there without my daughter overhearing anything.” With a hand on Andy’s back Mirande leads her to the study. After closing and locking the door Miranda leads Andy to sit on the coach. Miranda sits down beside her and starts explaining.

“Physically you are on your way to be fine. Emotionally however you are not. Hiding the way you are now is not the way to deal with what happened to you. Refusing to talk about how you are feeling is not a healthy way to deal. I understand I might not be the person you want to talk with but I urge you to look at it another way. I am somebody who knows what happened to you. I am not to close to you yet no stranger. If you look at it logically I would be a good choice to talk to. As much as I applaud the fact you put on a brave face for my children you can’t keep that mask on at all times. You will eventually drown. I understand you might not be ready to talk right at this moment so I have a proposition for you. For the next however many weeks it takes you to start healing emotionally you’ll come here for weekly dinners on saturday. After dinner we’ll retreat here and sit. If you want silence we’ll sit quietly, If you feel like talking I will listen, if you feel like screaming I’ll let you scream, if you want advice I’ll give it to you, if you need a hug I will provide it, if you’re being an idiot I’ll call you out on it. For as long as you need to either heal or find another person to help you heal.”

By the time Miranda is finished with her monologue Andy has tears streaming down her face. Until now nobody had offered to just be with her and give her what she needs. Everybody wants her to seek out a shrink and here is her old boss who she thought hated her telling her she’ll provide whatever Andy needs. The more she thinks the more emotional she gets. By the time she is sobbing Miranda has gathered her in her arms whispering to her that everything eventually will get better.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this story contains (talk of) graphic (sexual) violence.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: She’s alive! ;-) I know it has been forever since I updated the story. Please know I have not abandoned it and it will be finished, I just don’t know in what year.
> 
> Thank you for the faves, follows and reviews. They’re highly appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DWP nor do I make money from this story, etc,etc.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Andy’s breakdown at Miranda’s. Last week Andy sat in Miranda’s study in silence for several hours before going home. It was strangely comforting to sit there and not feel any pressure to talk about what happened to her. It were the most peaceful few hours Andy has had since the incident. Somehow today feels different. Everything started the same. Dinner with the girls after which they moved to their den while Miranda and Andy went to Miranda’s study. They’ve been sitting for half an hour with a drink. Andy has been trying to read The New Yorker while Miranda has been emerged in Vogue. There is something Andy wants to discuss with Miranda, but she isn’t sure it falls within the parameters Miranda talked about. 

Letting out a sigh Andy decides to take the plunge. She puts her magazine down and takes a deep breath, noticing Miranda has laid down her vogue as well and is looking at her expectantly. “My editor has indicated he would like me to start training as an assistent editor. It would mean a big promotion.” Andy says.

“Quite the promotion indeed. How do you feel about it?”

“It is obviously great, career wise, but it is soon. I’ve only been at the Mirror for 8 months as a junior reporter. I can’t help but wonder why I would get a promotion from junior reporter to assistant editor, it’s such a big step.” Andy says.

“Have you asked Greg why he offered you this promotion?” Miranda inquires.

“No” is the timmed answer of Andy.

“Why not?”

“I’m afraid of his answer.” Andy whispers so softly that Miranda can barely understand her. 

“What answer could he have for you that scare you this much?”

Tears run down Andies cheeks while she gathers the courage to answer Miranda’s question, to voice the fear that has been eating at her for weeks.

“I’m afraid Greg thinks I’m not cut out to be a reporter because of what happened to me.” Andy eventually admits.

“I see, and do you feel like you are not cut out to be a reporter because of what happened?” Miranda gently asks.

“I don’t know. Sometimes I feel like I asked for what happened because I was walking quiet streets alone in the middle of the night, at other moments I believe I did nothing wrong and are not to blame for anything that happened.” Andy confesses.

“Let me be very clear Andrea, you did nothing wrong. The only person in the wrong here is the man who did this to you. I will keep repeating this to you for as many times and as long as necessary for you to truly believe this all the time. If you ever feel like this was all your fault, call me and I will tell you it is not.” Miranda tells Andy slowly trying to convey the truth of her words.

“Thank you Miranda. That means a lot to me. Even though rationally I know you are right, it sometimes doesn’t feel like it. Having someone remind me I’m not to blame helps.”

“Glad to be of assistance.” Miranda nods.

They sit quietly for a little while longer before Andy breaks it yet again.

“What would you advise me to do Miranda? Take the promotion?”

“Ultimately you have to do what feels best for you Andrea, however I believe there are some things to consider while making the decision. As you have said yourself, this promotion would mean skipping a few steps up the ladder. Although it is not unheard off, this kind of a promotion is rare. Given people's penchant for gossip it is not unlikely your colleagues and peers might blame your promotion on the assault. The backlash from that gossip might be very harsh. That being said, I do not believe you are undeserving. What I have seen from your work, both at Northwestern and the Mirror, you are talented and would do an acceptable job as a junior editor.”

“That still doesn’t tell me what to do but it does give me a lot to think about. I asked Greg to give me a week to come to a decision. So have until friday to mull things over. I’ll let you know about my choice as soon as I made it. And thank you, your continued help and support means a lot to me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this story contains (talk of) graphic (sexual) violence.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DWP nor do I make money from this story, etc,etc.

**Chapter 6**

 

Andy had been staring at her phone for half an hour, contemplating whether she has the courage to call Miranda. Finally she makes the call deciding that the least she can do after everything Miranda has done for her is keep her promise. After one ring Miranda answers.

“Good afternoon Andrea.”

“ Hi Miranda, I hope I’m not interrupting your day.”

“ You are a welcome diversion from a run through that became more of a disaster with every minute. Your call has probably saved the job of some people.”

“ Glad to be of assistance. I’m calling to see if you had time for a cup of coffee and a talk sometime today or tomorrow.”

“I have about half an hour after a showing this afternoon if you able to meet me near James Holt’s studio?”

“ Yeah I can do that. What time?”

“ Depending on how atrocious James’s designs are somewhere between two and two thirty. Find a place with good coffee and text me the address. That’s all.”

Letting out a relieved sigh Andy pulls up her browser to find a place with decent coffee. That was not as bad as she thought.

* * *

 

That afternoon Andy is of course early, but to her surprise she arrives together with Miranda at one thirty.

“Are the designs that bad?”  Andy asks.

“Sandals Andrea, sandals!”  Miranda exclames before they walk into the little coffeeshop Andy selected. Chuckling ANdy gives her name and the waiter leads them to a secluded table in the back. They place their order and sit in silence until their coffees arrive. Then Andy starts.

“ I asked you here today because I promised you saturday I would keep you informed of my decision regarding my promotion.”

“ So you’ve come to a decision?” Miranda asks.

“ Yes, I’ve decided not to take it. I believe I would be good at the job, but at this point I’m just not ready to deal with the rumours and gossip. Not this soon after….”  

“Understandable. Besides I have no doubt you’ll get another change in the future.” Miranda assures Andy.

They finish their coffee in companionable silence.

* * *

 

On saturday evening Miranda has just settled into her chair with the New Yorker when Andy clears her throat.

“That first saturday when I came to dinner, you said you’d provide whatever I need. Does that offer still stand.”

“Of course. What do you need?”

“For you to hold me, while I talk about th…, some stuff.”

Miranda stand up and moves to sit next to Andy wrapping her into a hug.

“Talk away.”

Andy squirms a bit to get in the most comfortable position before she starts.

“I told Greg that I appreciate the vote of confidence but that I don’t feel up to the job of assistant editor at this point. That I need time to deal with some personal things. He understood, but told me that turning down the promotion means I’d have to go back in the field. If I want he could keep me on desk duty for another week but that is it. I told him not to give me special treatment and that I’ll be back on the street coming monday.”

Andy si silent for a few minutes before she continues.

“I’m scared to go out and chase stories again. Greg told me I won’t have to work nights and evenings and I can take an intern with me if I want to. So rationally I know I’ll be as safe as can be, but I’m still scared. I mean the police haven’t caught him, what if I see him. What if he sees me and comes after me?””Andy ends up sobbing into Miranda blouse.

“Listen Andrea, it is okay to be scared, it is okay not to feel safe. So come monday you’ll take an intern with you whenever you leave the Mirror to do your job. You’ll take pepper spray with you in your purse. You take any measures you have to that make you feel less scared and more safe when you are out there. If you see him you call the police and have him arrested. I know a very reputable company that rents out the best bodyguard in the country. I’ll give them a call first thing in the morning and have one of their best men follow you. If that vile piece of a homan follows you he will be caught.” Miranda ends vehemently.

“You are not going to hire me a bodyguard Miranda, that’s ridiculous.” Andy admonishes.

“It’s not if it makes you feel safe.” Miranda insists.

“It is over the top, and although I appreciate the gesture I won’t be needing it. I know rationally that it is highly unlikely that he will come after me in the middle of the day while I have company. However I would appreciate it if I can call you when I misplace my rational self and forget what I just said, I could at that point probably use someone to tell me to get my head out of my ass.”

“Call me anytime day or night. I’ll listen, complain with you, reassure you or tell you to get your head out of your behind.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this story contains (talk of) graphic (sexual) violence.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DWP nor do I make money from this story, etc,etc.

Chapter 7

Over the next week Andy gets a call from Miranda every night at around eight, asking how her day went and how she is feeling being out on the streets again. It are those calls that keep Andy going, knowing that even if she feels bad during the day at night she’ll talk to Miranda and be reminded she can do this and she will overcome this. And maybe some day in the future it will get better. Andy has even started opening up a little more to Miranda about what happened. She somehow feels more comfortable to talk about it over the phone. So during the week she tells Miranda what she remembers of the attack and how she feels it is her own fault. She tells her about the nightmares she still has and she tells her how her parents keep pressuring her to talk to them about what happened while she just don’t feel comfortable talking about it let alone to her parents.

 

That saturday Miranda opens the door to a crying Andy. She immediately ushers her trough to the study before taking a few minutes to tell her daughters to order pizza and entertain themselves because she has to take care of Andy.

Back in the study she pours Andy a glass of water and gives her a box of tissues before gathering her into her arms. 

It takes more than an hour but eventually Andy calms down enough for Miranda to feel comfortable to question Andy.

“Andrea, what has happened? why are you upset?”

“I-I.. am … pregnant…” Andy says before she starts sobbing again. Eventually Andy tires herself out and falls asleep. Miranda lays Andy down carefulle and tucks her in a blanket before checking on her girls and get herself a slice of pizza. She soon returns and sits on the chair across from Andy contemplating the news and waiting for Andy to wake up.

It is several hours later and Miranda is dozing off when she hears Andy move.

“Andrea?”

“Yeah? I think I fell asleep. I’m sorry I ruined dinner.

“No apologies Andrea, you where distraught and had every right to be. Are you feeling a little better?” Miranda asks while moving next to Andy.

“I think so. I guess the first shock has worn off a bit. But I’m still scared. Since I was a little girl I’ve wanted children, I just always thought they would be a product of love. Terminating the pregnancy is not an option, the kid is not to blame, but what if I’m unable to love them, what if they turn out to be a constant reminder of that night? What if I can’t afford stuff and food they need? I mean I can get by on my own, but my savings are pretty much non existent and baby’s are expensive.” Andy starts to get worked up, but Miranda calms her with a hand on her shoulder.

“I doubt you have it in you to hate Andrea, especially children. When I see you with my girls I see a wonderful and caring woman and it leaves me no doubt that you’ll be a wonderful mother. As for the… stuff… you need, I can be of assistance. I still have most of the girls’ things and clothes I’d be more than happy for you to have it. If you have a boy some clothes will not be usable, but since I didn’t know what I was having I choose a lot of neutral colours and clothes. And as for the costs after birth I’m more than happy to help you out, or we can see if you qualify for aid if you don’t feel comfortable with me helping. Just know that I’ll be at your side for the whole journey. No matter what. There is one thing I have to ask though. Have you been tested for STDs after the attack?” Miranda carefully asks.

“I was. Everything was negative, but I have to get another HIV-test in 5 months or so, because those tests are not always accurate within the first 6 months. I guess I have to go see a doctor to see what influence this has on my pregnancy.” 

“Do you have a primary physician?” Miranda inquires.

“No, I guess it’s about time to find one, isn’t it?”

“No need, I’ll have Emily make an appointment with my gynecologist. I refuse to let you go to some free clinic. You’ll never know what you’ll catch at those unsanitary places.” Miranda resolutely tells Andy while whipping out her phone and texting presumably Emily with orders to contact her gynecologist.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for everything you do for me Miranda.” Andy tells her sincerely. Just then Miranda’s phone  pings with a new text.

“No need Andrea. Your appointment is at 9 am monday morning. I’ll make sure to clear my schedule and will accompany you.”

“You don’t need to Miranda. You're busy woman and your time is better spend at Runway.”

“Don’t tell me what to do with my time Andrea. You won’t be doing this alone, I promised you that. So unless there is someone to assist you with this that I don’t know of I’ll pick you up at 8 monday morning.” Miranda tells Andy with finality.


End file.
